Green's Nightmare
by CrystalDarkSamus
Summary: Based from the FourSword Adventure games, the characters are in for a crazy adventure. Not what you'd expect.


Green's Nightmare

Green, Blue, Red and Vio were walking through a graveyard when suddenly giant hands appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab their ankles. Vio, Red and Green were able to dodge them but Blue wasn't so lucky. With a surprised yell, he was dragged into the Dark World. The other Links were thrown into a state of panic.  
>"Green! We must save him. Please! We MUST find that portal! Come on!" Red was frantic. He was terrified for Blue; if something happened to his dear Blue he'd go crazy. He ran around, looking for a portal. He saw shimmering on the ground. "We need a Moon Pearl to open it! Let's find a Moon Pearl, quick! QUICK!" He ran past the hands to the left and Green and Vio followed him. They ran around, searching. Eventually they found one and ran back to the place with a place for the Moon Pearl.<p>

***

Blue, as he fell into the Dark World, saw Shadow Link. He was leaning against a pillar with a pleased smirk on his face. "Ah, Blue…what a pleasure to see you again. Especially while you're in the Dark World. The poor other twerps will get here too late to save you. Your precious little Red will be so heartbroken when he sees you dead, lying on the ground. He'll blame himself…leaving him more vulnerable and easy to kill too. Won't Master Vaati be pleased with me when I do away with you all? No one to save the fair Princess; his job will be easier. I will be praised greatly for this."  
>Blue snarled. He drew out his sword and glared at Shadow Link. "You talk too much! I will destroy you once and for all! Then all we have to do is kill Vaati and we can rescue Zelda." He rushed at Shadow Link and began to fight him. The pair fought for what appeared to be an eternity.<p>

Blue was getting tired; you could see it. His opponent didn't even seem to be fazed at all. "Hey, Blue…I have a question for you. If you think fighting me is tough, want to see more?" Shadow Link suddenly began to multiply. There was five of him to contend with now. All five of the Shadow Links fought him. This was too much for Blue. Although he fought valiantly he couldn't fight five people at once. Two of the Shadow Links stabbed Blue in the kneecaps, forcing him to fall to the floor. The other Shadow Links disappeared, leaving the original one there.  
>"You're not as strong as you thought, are you? What a fine opponent you were…shame now that you have to go." He stabbed Blue once through the heart, and disappeared. Blue gasped in pain; his whole being felt like it was being ripped apart.<br>The portal opened in the corner. Red, Green and Vio appeared out of it. "Blue! Where are you?" Red ran around looking for Blue. In the end, he found him in the middle of the room. When he saw him, he let out a high-pitched wail of grief. He ran over to him and held him in his arms. "R-Red…I'm glad to see you. I'm sorry, guys…I couldn't beat him. I failed…I'm so sorry…" He coughed, his whole body shaking.  
>Red looked into Blue's eyes, his vision blurry as tears ran down his face and landed onto Blue's. "Don't leave us; please…you're the strongest out of all of us. Please, hold on…we'll find a way to help you. Please, I can't live without you…don't die! Please don't die!" He held him tightly in his arms, as if by doing so Blue couldn't leave him.<br>Blue looked up into Red's face tenderly. "Red…my darling…be strong. We'll meet again someday, don't worry. Be strong for the other Links…and for the Princess…they need you. Be strong for me. Never forget me. I love you…" With his last ounce of strength, he shakily kissed Red tenderly and gently. He then died in Red's arms.

Red began to scream with grief and sorrow. He wouldn't stop screaming. "Nooo! No! No! No! No! No! No! No no no no no no no no no no! BLUE! NO! NO!" He was in hysteria; the poor guy had just lost the love of his life. There wasn't a dry eye around. Vio and Green were hugging and sobbing, and Red was still screaming.  
>Red screamed until he was hoarse, his throat was raw and sore. His eyes were red, like his tunic, from crying. He looked at the other Links, barely able to focus. He then gently lay Blue down on the ground and walked a little distance away. He started to dig, using only his hands. It took him hours, but he had made a sufficient grave. He found a coffin lying near him, oddly enough. It was beautiful with mahogany wood and inside white satin and silk. Red gently lifted Blue and placed him inside it. There was a stain sheet, which he pulled over Blue. He gently closed Blue's eyes. He closed the lid of the coffin, and he then turned to Green and Vio, still crying. "I know who killed him…I know who is killer is and in turn I shall avenge Blue…" His eyes were now darkening with anger. "The villain that murdered Blue shall be brought to justice! I will rip him apart for what he's done!"<br>Green went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you're unhappy…so are we. At the moment, though, let's just focus on burying our friend. We'll all bring Blue's killer to justice. You don't have to do this alone. We'll help. Just out of curiosity, though…who is the killer?"

"A villain we all know well…" Red looked at Vio, who was looking a tiny bit worried. "Shadow Link! We must destroy him! Destroy him! I'll kill that wretched shadow if it's the last thing I do!"  
>Vio after hearing that, paled deeply. He knew if Green and Red got their hands on Shadow Link they would kill him; they weren't joking and he knew it. He had to protect him. "Guys…you forget that Shadow Link won't die. So even if you try to kill him, he'll just come back. What's the point of seeking revenge on a guy that won't die?"<br>"Traitor! You traitor! I'll kill you! You set up Blue to be killed! I'll murder you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Red ran at Vio, his sword out. Green grabbed him by the tunic and held at him while Red continued trying to run at Vio.  
>"Enough! Vio isn't a traitor; Red…he wouldn't set us up to be killed. You're jumping to conclusions! Now, stop!"<p>

Red still struggled. He wanted to fight Vio for his betrayal. "Let me go! He's the traitor! No! Let me go!" He knew Vio fancied Shadow Link and would do anything to help him, so setting up the Links seemed like a decent thing to do for his lover.  
>Vio raised his eyebrows in shock. "I am not a traitor! Blue was my friend, so how could you even say such things? If you truly loved Blue as much as I cared for Blue, you would know in your heart I didn't betray him. You guys are like brothers to me. How can you even say such things?"<br>"Because you and Shadow Link are lovers," Red sneered bitterly, "Isn't it obvious? It's as clear as day. You were helping your lover out by setting us up to be killed. Boy, Shadow Link MUST be pleased with you. What are you getting out of all this? A big kiss from your lover boy? You goddamned traitor. If Green weren't holding me back, you'd be dead meat buddy. You'd better watch your step."

***

Shadow Link sat on a chair, watching the events in the Dark Mirror. He was laughing at the stupidity of Red. Next to him was Zelda, who was tied to her chair and forced to watch it too. "See, Princess…you have no hopes of being saved. One Link is dead and two other ones are fighting with one another. Looks like you'll be here for the rest of your days. Don't fret, though…your life will end soon." He looked back into the Mirror. Red had gotten free and he was hitting Vio over the head with the flat side of his sword. Vio was responding by doing the same. Green was trying to separate them.  
>Zelda was crying softly as she watched what was happening in the Mirror. She had also been forced to watch Blue being killed. Her heart was heavy with sorrow, grief and helplessness. She was powerless at the moment so she couldn't do anything. "You're a monster, Shadow Link…you're nothing like Link. You are nothing but a miserable shadow clone. The three remaining Links will save me and put an end to you and Vaati. You both are toast. I-I…I hate you!"<br>Shadow Link stroked Zelda's face with one finger. "My my my…the pure Princess is using the hate word…" He smirked at her. "It's a shame you have to die, Zelda…you're very beautiful. You are pure, though…and we can't have purity in the world…only darkness."

Zelda ignored him. A reaction was what he wanted, and that's what he wouldn't get from her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her get angry. She watched and hoped that Vio and Red would stop fighting. Their only hope was stick together and fight as a team. If they were divided, they were vulnerable.  
>"Please, no more…I don't want to see anymore. Stop it; I don't want to see this. Please, stop it."<br>"Princess…" Shadow Link smiled at her wickedly, "I have a delightful idea. How would you like me not to kill you? I'll let you live. I know you want to see your home again. Do what I ask, and you'll be allowed to."  
>"W-What? What do you want from me? What do I have to do to be able to go home?" Zelda's tear-streaked face was full of hope.<br>"Just…join us. That's all it will take. Just submit and become one of us, and we won't kill you. Just submit to the darkness…"

Zelda's eyes widened with shock. "Are you c-crazy? Do you really think I'd join you! You want to destroy the world, you want to plunge it into eternal darkness! I will never destroy it!"  
>Shadow Link's wicked smile grew larger. "Then perhaps we'll just…make you co-operate with our plans…" He moved closer to the young Princess and summoned a ball of dark magic and threw it at Zelda. It hit her in the chest. It sunk inside her body and began to spread. She could feel it ripping and tearing at the light inside her. She let out a shriek of pain and struggled against her bonds.<p>

The more she struggled, though…the more pain she felt. After a while, her body fell limp against the bonds. Her skin took on a deathly pallor. Her hair covered her face. Her breathing was low and labored. The darkness was forcing all of the light out of her. "Link…h-help…" She passed out.

***

"Guys! Guys! GUYS! Stop it! Calm down! Stop fighting! Save your strength for the bad guys! Please, stop it!" Green was trying to split up Vio and Red but it wasn't working. Both of the Links weren't listening; they were hell-bent on beating each other senseless.  
>"Red! You will not win against me! You're weak!" Vio forced Red away with a kick to the stomach. Red ran back and hit him repeatedly. Both of the Links dropped their swords and began slapping each other across the face. They began wrestling and Vio twisted Red's arm behind his back. Red let out a yell of pain and bit Vio. He punched him and slapped at him until he became weak.<br>Vio then stood up and walked away, collecting his sword as he went. He glanced at Green, a pleased look on his face. "He wanted a fight; Green, so I gave him one. He deserved it, and you can't say he didn't deserve it. He started it."  
>Green sighed, weary. "Look, we have to bury our friend…then we have a Princess to save. We have more important things to worry about then your petty squabbles. Let's worry about the more important things. Oh, and Vio? Red's just lost someone who he loved…cut him a little slack. You were very harsh on him. You fighting him was not a good move. Now, let's focus on burying poor Blue."<p>

Vio nodded. "I'm sorry, Green…" He helped Green lift the coffin up and place it into the grave. "Any last words before we cover up the grave of Blue? I know I have some last words. Blue, my dear friend…you were an inspiration to us and we will follow in your footsteps as strong individuals. We'll miss you, Blue." Green lowered his gaze. His eyes filled with tears once more, and he turned away.  
>"Blue, you will always be missed…but never forgotten. We'll meet you again someday." Vio looked at the ground, a lump in his throat. He would truly miss Blue. Even though he and Blue fought a lot in the past, he would always miss him.<br>Red was the one in the most pain emotionally, though. His heart felt like it had been ripped in two and then shattered into small irreparable pieces. His eyes were red once more, and every breath he took was an effort.  
>"Blue," He began to sob, "My darling, why did you have to leave me…I need you so much. You were so strong, and to be snuffed out in the prime of your life is a tragic and heartbreaking thing. A part of me, a part of all of us…has died along with you. Our lives will never be the same again. I long to see your sweet face again…to hear your voice…to be with you always. We will meet again, but you probably won't remember me…but I'll remember you. Our love was pure and true, and I hope you will still love me. This is goodbye, for now. Goodnight, sweet prince…" He took off his hat shakily and placed it over his heart, which Green and Vio also did. Green and Vio then covered up the grave with the dirt. When it was covered, they placed Blue's sword in the top as a marker. Red couldn't look. He ran over to the portal and ran as far away as he could. He wanted to be alone. He couldn't bear to be near the grave that contained his love, Blue. He felt helpless and lost.<p>

"Red…darling…go back. They need you…" A familiar voice spoke close to Red as he ran. It sounded suspiciously like Blue.  
>Red stopped and turned around to find the source of the voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. "BLUE!" He threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. He started beaming with joy.<br>"Oww! You're hurting, Red! Don't hug so hard!" Blue laughed as he returned Red's hug. "Now, how about we go back to the others? They won't believe you're alive! Let's go!" Red grabbed Blue's hand and practically dragged him back to Green and Vio. "Look who's here, guys! Blue's alive! Blue's alive!"

Green frowned slightly, his brow creased with confusion. He also looked concerned. "Red…Blue isn't alive. You're the only person that entered the room. We just buried Blue, remember?"  
>Red shook his head and gestured at Blue. "See? He's right next to me. He's not dead, he's here with us right now! Look! Look!"<br>Vio shook his head sadly. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Blue is gone? He died in your arms, Red…you saw him die with your own eyes. He isn't alive. Accept it. We have to save Zelda; goodness only knows what Vaati wants with her. Green and I are here for you…we'll support you through this hard time, okay."  
>Red nodded mutely and followed Vio and Green out of the Dark World and into the normal world. "Where to, Green?"<br>Green and the group headed off into the Desert of Doubt. (Three heroes and a ghost.) A group of Gerudos were looked at them and began to whisper amongst themselves. One of the women walked over to them.

"Travelers…welcome to the Desert of Doubt. May I ask why you are here?"  
>Green told the woman why but made sure he didn't mention who he was going after. The woman seemed satisfied with his answer and retreated back to her friends who were still looking at the Links with some suspicion.<p>

Blue nudged Red and gestured at a nearby tent. "Let's go in there and look for Force Gems. There's bound to be a lot of them in there." Red nodded and followed Blue into the tent. A female Gerudo stood next to a table. She smiled invitingly at Red. "Hello, sir…I offer very affordable massages, and you look like you could do with one. Just lie down on the table…" She laid Red on the table. "I don't know about this…" Red mumbled into the pillow on the table. He didn't want to get too relaxed in case something came up and he needed to fight.  
>The woman began to massage his shoulders gently. She eased all of the tension out of them. She then massaged his back; get all of the kinks out. Red, fully relaxed, fell asleep on the table. The woman smirked and took out a bottle from a basket. She put rubber gloves on and then poured the contents of the bottle onto Red.<br>She then left the tent and walked into another so she wasn't anywhere near him.

Blue looked at Red. He went over to the red-clad Link and checked up on him. He was unnaturally still. His face had a peaceful expression on it. He looked like he was sleeping, but his face was very pale. Blue checked for a pulse. There was none. It was at that moment that he knew his love was no longer walking with the living. He had died.  
>Blue was extremely depressed; he had hoped that Red would live until he was old and died of natural causes, but that was not in the cards for the sweet innocent Red. Blue knew that Red would join him and they would be together forever. They could care for each other in death and love each other until the end of time. It would have been better for both of them if they hadn't died and stayed alive. Unfortunately, though…Fate has a way of ripping anyone of any age from life and placing them in the cold embrace of Death.<p>

*A Few Months Later…*

Green and Vio had managed to finally get their hands on a way to get into the Palace of Winds after long last. Vio had found a sacred crystal ball that opened up the way into the Palace. Green was nervous about fighting Vaati face-to-face but he knew if he worked hard with Vio he could defeat Vaati and save Zelda.  
>Vio wasn't feeling nervous about fighting Vaati. He was eager to be in the Palace because it meant that he would be able to see Shadow Link again. He knew the time was coming up when he would have to tell Green about his relationship with Shadow Link, but he was trying to avoid telling him for as long as possible. Green was happy about finding a bracelet that had strange properties. It boosted his strength, made him more resilient to attacks from monsters and increased his endurance. He had found it in one of the rooms closest to the main hall of the Palace.<p>

Both of the boys walked cautiously throughout the Palace, not wanting anyone to hear them. They both walked down the hallway and came to a room. The doors to the room were mahogany with golden handles. They were large and looked very grand. Vio looked at Green, who looked back at him. They both nodded and threw open the doors.  
>A large table stood in the middle of the room with a white silk tablecloth over it. There were vases of flowers on it, as well as plates and cutlery. It was obviously set up for some sort of private yet grand affair. There were similar doors to what they had just entered through on both the left and right side of the room.<br>"Green, I'll go through the left door and see what is on the other side and you go through the right door. I'll meet you back here in a while, okay." Vio left and went through the left door.  
>Green went through the right door. He saw a woman standing with her back to him. He looked carefully at her to see if he recognized her. He did recognize her after looking carefully at her long golden hair. "Zelda? Is it really you?" He ran over to her and hugged her.<br>Zelda turned around and looked at him. Her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow that soon turned to joy. "Hello, Link…thank goodness you're alright! I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged him tightly with joy and happiness. Zelda was truly happy to see her childhood friend alive.  
>"Enough about me, Zelda…" Green smiled at her, "How about you? Are you okay? I hope they didn't hurt you. I hope you were treated well."<br>Zelda nodded. "I'm fine. Vaati keeps me here in relative comfort. He feeds me when I need feeding, and lets me roam free around the Palace. This is my sitting room. I just can't escape from here. I've tried several times, but there are barriers of wind in front of the exits so I can't get out. He also provides me with entertainment. He gave me an ocarina to play whenever I want to."

Green was surprised. He had been expecting Zelda to say she'd been kept in bad conditions but that wasn't the case. It seemed that the wind sorcerer had been looking after her and making her comfortable. This was strange though. Why would you treat someone you kidnapped with such care? Unless…  
>"Zelda, have you considered the fact that Vaati may be in love with you? Why else would he kidnap you and keep you in such good care? You are being well looked after here."<br>It was Zelda's turn to be surprised. She considered what Green had said, then dismissed it. It was impossible for Vaati to love her. She suspected Vaati might have had a crush on Shadow Link.  
>"Vaati doesn't love me…he only cares for me. That's absurd, Vaati loving me. He loves someone else." She then smiled and hugged Green tightly. "Let's not talk about him…tell me, where are the other two Links. I know the blue-clad one passed on…I-I…" She broke down into tears. She cried into Green's hair. "S-Shadow Link forced me to watch him kill Blue…it was horrible. He is such a monster. How could he ever been a part of you?"<br>Green glared. "Shadow Link forced you to watch him kill Blue? Zelda, where is Shadow Link right now?" He was livid. When he got his hands on Shadow Link he'd put an end to him once and for all. He was mad enough to find out that he'd killed Blue, but now he was furious when he found out his sweet innocent friend was forced to watch him kill Blue. He would avenge Blue by putting an end to Shadow Link.

Zelda pointed at the door Green had come through. "He is in not the dining room, but the room through the left door in the dining room. That's where you'll find him. As for Vaati, he is asleep in his bedchambers right now if you want to see him."  
>Green nodded. "Where is Vaati's room? Can you lead me to him, please?" He wouldn't kill Vaati while he slept. He had a sense of honor and it seemed cowardly to kill someone who was sleeping. He would wait until Vaati awoke, then he would defeat him.<br>Zelda led him out of the room and down the hallway again. She led him up to a black door and opened it. Vaati's room was white. His bed was big and grand. The frame was made out of mahogany and the mattress was clad with red silk sheets. Vaati lay in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. The only noise that could be heard was the gentle sound of his breathing. While asleep, he looked sweet and innocent. There was no cruel look about him. You wouldn't have thought he was evil by looking at him. One of his arms was lying on the bed while one was across his eyes. On either side of the young sorcerer was a teddy bear. One was green and the other indigo.

Zelda quietly gestured at Green to follow her. If they made too much noise exiting the room, Vaati would most certainly awaken and attack Green.  
>Both of them exited the room and closed the door gently. They went back to Zelda's sitting room. "I'll go and find Shadow Link now. I have to defeat him, Zelda. He is much of a villain as Vaati is. I wouldn't have been surprised if Shadow Link was the one that captured you and brought you here to Vaati. I must stop them. For you, for Blue…for poor Red."<br>Zelda grabbed Green's arm. "Link, I…I want to ask you something…." Her eyes were sparkling. She had wanted to ask him this for a long time, but didn't have the courage to before. "Link, I know you have a crush on me…I've known it for a long time. I…I have one on you, too. I've always felt the same way about you. What I'm asking you now is…will you…?"  
>Green was confused but happy. Zelda had a crush on him, too. He was really happy; he could feel his heart pattering underneath his tunic. "What are you trying to ask me, Zelda? You know you can ask me anything and I will try and do it for you."<br>Zelda shook her head. "I don't know how to ask this. Link, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"  
>Green's eyes were filled with happiness. "If you're asking me to marry you Zelda, then the answer is yes. I love you, Princess…I'll do anything for you."<br>Zelda beamed. "This is the best day of my life, Link!" She threw her arms around Green's neck and quickly kissed him.

"How sweet, the Princess is in love with Pratboy. How amusing, wouldn't you say Vio?" Shadow Link smirked, appearing behind Green. Beside Shadow Link was a smirking Vio.  
>Green gently eased Zelda's arms from around his neck and spun around to face Shadow Link and Vio. "What is the meaning of this, Vio? Why are you with Shadow Link? He's the bad guy. Did he capture you?" He was very confused. He didn't understand why he was looking the same way as Shadow Link, smug and happy about something or other.<br>"It's quite simple Green…Shadow and I are lovers. We have been for quite some time now. How hard is it for you to see the truth? It's right in front of you. I'm in love with Shadow and I am working for Vaati. I DID set you up, just like Red said I did. You were too stupid to see it, though. Even when I was being openly accused of the crime, you were too dumb to see the truth."  
>Green was horrified to hear this. He didn't believe it, and he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that a part of him would betray the other parts of him. He knew he'd have to kill Vio too as he had a hand in this plot to kill his friends.<br>"If you planned to kill us, then what part does Vaati play in this? He' s the villain, not you two." Zelda asked, confused. She thought Vaati was truly behind the killing of Red and Blue, not Shadow and Vio. Even though she'd seen Shadow kill Blue, she thought Vaati was truly behind it all. Now things had become very complicated indeed.

"Vaati is merely a puppet in our game, Princess…we use him to do all of our dirty work. It was us who freed Vaati, and it is us who can seal him up again if we feel it necessary to do so. Vaati is worthless in the great scheme of things. He wanted you kidnapped Zelda so he could find his real crush. Do you know who his crush is, Zelda? Take a wild guess at who it is. It's someone that you know very well. Vaati loves the man you love." Vio smirked, pleased. He thought that Vaati would never find out that he had revealed his secret crush.  
>Zelda and Green both looked horrified and a little disgusted. "ME? He has a crush on me? That's not good. That's not good at all."<br>Shadow looked at Vio and they both shared a secret nod. "Anyway Green, it was nice to catch up but Zelda obviously needs her next boost of darkness." Shadow Link stepped forward and summoned another ball of dark energy which promptly entered Zelda's body.  
>The young Princess screamed in agony as it ripped throughout her body once more. She passed out as it overcame her.<br>Green screamed and threw himself at Shadow Link who quickly knocked him out with a swift blow to the left temple.

***  
>Vaati smiled at his guests as they politely applauded the speech he had just given on his successes. Beside him on his left side was Zelda who looked happy. "May I say how wonderful this evening has been, my dear guests. You all have been the life of this party and to that I thank you deeply. Thank you very much for attending this evenings festivities. Now please enjoy the food and fine wine." He bowed deeply to the guests and gestured to Zelda to follow him. They both went out onto a balcony where a bottle of wine and two glasses waited for them. "It is so nice to have you working for me, Zelda. I don't feel like your Master at all."<br>Zelda nodded. "We're equals, Vaati. I work for you but I also am your equal.  
>Vaati smiled softly at Zelda. "You are right, Princess…we are equals now. I'm not your Master because we are on the same level." He uncorked the bottle of wine and filled up the glasses. He offered one of the glasses of wine to Zelda, who accepted it with thanks. She sipped the wine delicately, savouring the tart and crisp taste of the wine. "It's a pleasure to be at your party, Vaati."<br>"Please, Princess. The pleasure is all mine. He drew Zelda into a hug. Zelda smirked when Vaati couldn't see her and reached onto the table behind Vaati and picked up the dagger that lay on the table. "Vaati is it true that you have a crush on Link? Shadow Link told us all about it."  
>Vaati looked outraged. "No! He's obviously lying to you. I do not fancy Link at all. Honestly! I know one thing though…Link is wearing a special bracelet which I created. I want it back." He gave a nervous laugh. In fact, he did have a crush on Green, that was a true fact.<br>Zelda nodded. "Of course, Vaati. He's lying…" She stabbed Vaati in the back with the dagger a few times, causing Vaati to scream and try to push her away. He didn't have enough energy and soon fell limp in Zelda's arms. Zelda dropped the body and the dagger onto the ground. "You and I will never be equals Vaati. Never." She went back inside to the party.

***

Green struggled against his bonds in the room where Vio and Shadow had confronted him. He had been a captive for a few hours at that point. He was cold, tired, hungry and miserable. All he wanted was to get a meal, warm up, rest for a while and spend time with Zelda his fiancé. Instead, he was bound with tough ropes and Zelda was nowhere to be seen. He was really concerned about her. She looked extremely pale when they took her away. He had to get free and save her. He knew she wanted to go back to her home and be free from the clutches of Shadow Link, Vaati and Vio. He started twisting his hands under the ropes and managed to get one arm free. After some effort he managed to get free of the bonds. He kicked down the door and ran out of the room. Running down the hallway he opened random doors to see if Zelda was in there. He was having no luck whatsoever in finding her. After a couple of hours of searching he came to a weird door. It was a mixture of the colours indigo, white and black. The door was also glowing. Green threw it open. As he entered the room, he saw a sight that made him both sick and a little hysterical. Zelda was lying in the middle of the floor, dead. Her beautiful white gown was absolutely soaked in blood coming from a gaping hole in her chest where her heart belonged.

"ZELDA!" He screamed and ran over to her side. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Her pretty face was deathly pale and was screwed up into a look of absolute agony. "Who would do such a thing to you, my darling? Who would do such a thing? WHO!"  
>"What a shame, Green…her heart bled for you. It was beating for you and now it beats for no one. Don't feel bad about failing her though. She only died in absolute agony." Shadow Link was smirking greatly. In his hands was Zelda's heart which was still bleeding heavily.<br>"YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! SON OF A B-!"Green screamed in fury. He drew his sword and ran at Shadow Link with absolute determination and anger. He was so angry at the moment.  
>Vio silently stepped out of the shadows and disarmed Green easily. He held Green back and watched Shadow Link.<br>"A great shame…she had a good heart." Shadow Link took a bite of the heart and ate it, blood running down his chin and splattering his tunic as he did so.  
>Green struggled as he watched, tears were running down his face. "Why Zelda? Why her? What did she ever do to you?"<br>Shadow Link resumed eating the heart until it was all gone. "That was so nice."

***

"Green! Wake up! You were screaming in your sleep!" Red was shaking Green awake. He had been awoken by Green's screaming and crying in his sleep.  
>Green focused on Red. "You're alive, Red! You're alive! Thank goodness!"He hugged Red with joy and looked at the other three Links who were now all awake, too.<br>Red laughed. "Of course I'm alive, silly! I've always been alive! You must have dreamed that I was dead or something."  
>Green smiled. A nightmare, that's all that it was. Zelda was alive but still the captive of Vaati. The Links were near the Desert of Doubt at the current moment.<br>"Yeah, I was having a nightmare but I'm awake now and I'm calm. Thank goodness it was only a nightmare. It was really awful." Green laughed in relief.  
>Red looked at Green's left wrist. "That's a nice bracelet that you're wearing Green. It looks like the type of thing Vaati would make though."<br>"B-But…I'm not wearing a bracelet…" Green looked at his wrist and sure enough, the bracelet that he had found in his nightmare was on his wrist…

*Fin*


End file.
